


The Chosen

by ishipzalldathings



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipzalldathings/pseuds/ishipzalldathings
Summary: The chosen few stand against Rome to protect the world and the people in it. Rome is marching towards the eastern tribes, War is coming, and the tribal leaders gathered and talked about what comes next.





	The Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I plan on making this a long one. I hope you all enjoy it! And yes Xena and Gabrielle will be in the later chapters. I'm not where this one will go but it will get smutty at times, so prepare for that.

* * *

The Amazon Nation was in peril. The Romans gathered to take their lands and exterminate "the vermin" upon it. The sisters rallied and convinced Ephiny to take the queen's mask and rule in Gabrielle's place. She was gone, and no one knew if she would come back; it had been over a year since they saw her last. So the duty now fell on her, and she was no longer regent but the true queen of her people.

War was always coming, and the tribal leaders gathered and talked about what came next. Over thirty-six amazon queens gathered, sitting in the sacred circle discussing tactics and strategy. The eastern tribes were watching their nation slowly die. They would need aid from all corners of the known world. The greatest warriors from Greece to Egypt came to listen, and Ephiny hoped for a miracle. Each tribe leader willingly poured their heart and soul into the council. The sisters would look to the northern queens for guidance. The nation might have separated, but the northern tribes held the most seats on the council. North was the holy ground for many sisters; amazons still traveled from all over to visit them.

Head chair of the council, Queen Cyane, slowly stood. The circle went silent as they waited for her to speak. The council's decision would come through her lips, and whatever was decided, they were expected to follow.

"Sisters, we can see your struggle, and it weighs heavy on us. However, the east is close to extinction, and Rome is a mighty foe. Their numbers are too great, and ours grow few every day. We fear if the east continues to fight, all tribes will perish under Rome. It is time for your tribes to return home, to the north, where you all truly belong. Back to your ancestral lands, the lands where-"

"Pup," Ephiny looked over and saw Queen Titinari standing from her chair. She had been queen longer than everyone in this space, and Ephiny could feel her presence. She had ruled alongside Queen Lucina and her mother before. The frail old woman stood aided by her regent, her daughter Juniper. "These are our lands, and we fight. You barely hold your title and think to govern over us who came before?"

"Queen Titinari, you are the wisest among us. The council marvels in your wisdom and respects your input, but-"

"Spare me. My horse drops better manure from her arse than you do from your filthy mouth. You will not help these animals take our lands from us, my tribe will stay and fight, and you can run back to your ancestors who are long since passed. Go, sit upon your lofty perch and watch us all perish."

"Queen Titinari, please, we mean you no disrespect." Queen Bossa walked closer to the older woman and held out her arm. "The odds, sister, they are-"

"I know my odds, Bossa." Queen Titinari sighed and took Queen Bossa's arm before walking to the center. "I have sat on this council for more than forty years, and I have seen more than you can imagine. I no longer fight because my bones break at a strong wind, but my heart is strong—my tribe fights for me, my daughter, and her daughters. My tribe wishes to hold ground, and we need your help. Please, do not leave us all to die."

"Telaquire, we stand with you, Queen Titinari." Ephiny stood and moved to the front to stand with her. "I respectfully disapprove of the council's decision. We all come from the north, but I was born on these lands; the east is my home. I also respect the queens who come before me and what they would do. Running is not the answer, and these roman men will not stop until we are all dead. So, I say we fight and die with honor and courage and not run like cowards. Our ancestors fought for these lands, and I will proudly die upon them; sword in hand and courage in my heart."

"The council hears y-"

"Does it, or do they hear you and fall in line?"

"You have something else to say, Queen Ephiny?"

"I do, you can run from Rome, but they will never be done conquering. One day you might be in their way, and who will come and fight for you? Who will fight for the great Cyane if all the tribes are no more?" Cyane stood, her posture now taking on a more defensive stance.

"Do you stand against the council and the north?"

"No, I stand against cowardice." Queen Titinari leaned closer to Ephiny and kept her voice low.

"If you challenge her and win, the tribes will follow you. We will have our aid then," Queen Titinari patted her shoulder, "you have eastern support." and went to take her chair.

"The council has decided the eastern tribes should retreat. If you stand against that decision, you stand against the council. So, I ask again, Queen Ephiny. Do you stand against the decision of this council?"

"Yes."

"Then you stand against the north?"

"No."

"The council is the north; therefore, you stand against us." The circle was still, silent and thick with tension. This was the moment where Ephiny had to make a choice; yield or challenge. Yielding was not an option because she would lose all respect from her sisters. "What do you have to say in your defense?"

"I respect this council, I respect the north, what I do not respect is your decision to let the eastern tribes fall. You know we will fight for our lands with or without your support. You knew that the moment we called for this council meeting. Before you heard any of us speak our peace, you already made your decision."

"It was the council's decision."

"Horse shit, you are the council, and I'm going to prove it." Ephiny looked to the other council members, "Who voted for the east to retreat?" Half raised their hands, "What I see here is an even split between the council. That means it should be undecided because it was right in the middle. You don't get to play tie-breaker when you already put your vote in, Cyane. I vote for the dismissal of Queen Cyane from this council. What say the rest of you?" The council stayed silent, "cowards, all of you."

"You speak fine words, but my rule here is sound. As the high chair on this council, I get to make the final say if a tie occurs." Cyane looks over at Queen Titinari, "do I speak truth?" Ephiny looked at the old queen, and Titinari nodded. "The council has spoken, Queen Ephiny. The east will retreat to the north and live or stay and die." Ephiny walked with purpose towards Queen Cyane, the sisters around her drawing their weapons.

"No," Cyane raised her hand to stop them, watching as Ephiny grabbed her staff and broke it over her knee. "I demand the challenge because I will not let my sisters die because you are afraid of Rome!"

"How dare you, who are you to challenge me?"

"I dare in the name of my grandmother, Queen Epiphany, a true northern amazon. I have the right to challenge you for your seat." The council gasped; they did not realize Ephiny came from true royal amazon blood. The only one who knew was Queen Titinari, who grew up with her grandmother as children.

"I'm to believe you come from a royal bloodline?"

"It's true," Queen Titinari smiles from her seat, "I grew up with Ephiny's grandmother and helped raise Fara from infancy. Ephiny is a true amazon queen and has been since the war began. A regent no longer," Cyane looked around to the others before nodding her head. "Her blood is pure, and the challenge can not be denied." Cyane made her way over to Ephiny and leaned in so only they could hear.

"I accept your challenge, but if you lose, you will come to the north and be my personal protector and enforcer of the law." Her tone had shifted entirely from high council to seductress in mere seconds. "It would be a great honor to have the granddaughter of Queen Epiphany by my feet."

"Cyane," Ephiny smirked, "I'm going to enjoy beating your face into the dirt. I agreed to your terms," Cyane nodded before turning back to the council.

"I accept the challenge. Let us see what the granddaughter of Queen Epiphany has to offer. One hour, use it as a quiet reflection and to ready yourself for what is to come."

The queen's parted, and the divide was in favor of Cyane. Ephiny was feeling the pressure but the queens that stood with her gave her strength. "You can win," Queen Titinari pinched Ephiny's cheek with a smile.

"I agree," Queen Bossa had stood with Cyane at first, but she switched her stance after listening to the tribes. "I was wrong, and I regret my vote. I have sent my best ahead to call my warriors forward. My tribe will not leave your borders defenseless and will be here within the week. No matter what this day brings, the east will not stand alone."

"Thank you, Queen Bossa." They clasp their arms, and the older warrior took Ephiny into an embrace.

"Your mother was very dear to us and well respected. It will be an honor to fight alongside a strong lineage and fierce warrior. I can see her in your eyes, and I know she would be very proud of you."

No pressure was the first thought that entered Ephiny's mind. She had an hour to find her peace and prepare herself for the fight with Queen Cyane. She found a quiet corner of the woods and sat in meditation, something she had been trying to do more of. The quiet moments were ones she cherished because they were becoming few. During this, something came over her, and she decided to chance a small prayer. She had not done this since she was a child, something she regretted.

"I'm not here to ask for help because I can do this on my own. I'm here for your guidance. I would like to know you hear me and understand why I challenge Cyane." In the eyes of the amazons, Cyane was of true amazon blood. Royal since birth and came from a long line of queens before her. They had only just found out that Ephiny herself was cut from the same cloth. "She would have us run from everything our ancestors fought for. I could not bring that shame to my family. What would I say to them when I pass through those gates of eternity?" A sense of strength washed over her and comfort. Emotion swelled, her breath left her, and she swore she heard a voice in her ear for a moment. Steadying herself, she opened her eyes to see a large brown bear coming towards her and staring intently. "Shit."

"Do not be afraid," Regent Juniper had come to retrieve her, the end of the hour grew closer. "It's a good sign."

"The goddess?" Juniper nodded.

The bear moved closer to Ephiny and rubbed against her; she reached out and stroked its fur. On hunts, bears didn't usually ask for cuddles, and this one was nuzzling her face and blowing a hot stream of breath against her cheek. Ephiny groaned because bear breath was not pleasant, "okay, I will take this as a good sign." The bear waddled off, and she watched until it disappeared into the woods. "Shit." Was all Ephiny could muster as Juniper took hold and led her back towards the circle. Ephiny's legs felt like jelly; she needed to gather herself.

"Right this way, one step in front of the other."

"June, say nothing of what happened here, promise me?"

"I'll say nothing until the end, but I fear even if you beat Cyane, some of the sisters will not be happy. However, if they hear the favor of Artemis, they will follow, and we will have as much aid as we need."

* * *

The hour came to a close, and they all met back in the circle, "I hope you made peace with the goddess," Ephiny could only nod, "good, choose your weapon." The eastern sisters gathered their weapons, and Ephiny stepped forward. Walking down the line, she stopped in front of Juniper. A sword would be too easy, and she knew Cyane would expect it from her. No, she would need to go for something more meaningful. She reached out and took the quarterstaff from her, her mother's weapon of choice.

"I told mother." Juniper winced as Ephiny shot her a glare, "I can not lie to the bag of bones. She knows when something changes."

"So, I take it everyone knows?"

"Yep."

"Great,"

"Sorry, but you have all the support you could ever want. Most stand with you and pray the north will fall to us." They clasped hands, and Ephiny gripped just a little tighter; Juniper didn't flinch. Breaking apart, Ephiny moved to the center and let the staff dance between her fingers; she tried to get a feel for it and show off her skill.

"The quarterstaff," Ephiny could see the surprise on Cyane's face; it was Cyane's weapon of choice in everyday life. Beating the queen with her own weapon would gain her even more respect. "This was my mother's first weapon, and she is here with me today."

"You have strong words, but that is all they are. It's time for you to show this nation why my chair should be yours."

"Gladly." They circled around, striking the end of their staffs together. They went blow for blow, each taking a turn to hit the other without blocking. A strike to an arm, a leg, the torso, but when Ephiny went for her head- Cyane stopped it. "Already too much for you, Queen Cyane?"

"Not even close, Queen Ephiny." The challenge began, the sisters cheered with each strike. Ephiny paid no mind to them and kept her focus on the fight. Cyane postured and made a show, toying with her at every turn. She held back and made a display by flipping and twirling, and Ephiny refused to humor her any longer. She placed her quarterstaff in the dirt and shook her head.

"You preen about like some peacock. Are you going to fight me or put on a show for the nation?"

"Nothing wrong with having a little fun, dear. Every festival, it's like pulling teeth to get you to loosen up. You need to learn to let go just a little bit, Ephie." Ephiny still refused to bite and brought her quarterstaff back to position, waiting. "Very well, I guess I should put you out of your misery. Shame, I really don't want to beat in that beautiful face." She rushed forward, and their quarterstaffs connected, Ephiny held to match her strength.

"What are you doing? What is this?" Ephiny was not amused by Cyane's sudden nonchalant attitude. "You talk about how beautiful my face is and think I shall swoon like some hormonal teen?"

"It would be even prettier between my thighs." Ephiny did not expect that, and she fumbled slightly, giving Cyane the edge she needed to knock her down. Raising her staff, she went to bring it on her head, but Ephiny rolled out of the way. The staff instead met dirt, "Come on, Ephiny, show me what you got. Show everyone why you should rule the nation."

"And there it is," She rolled onto her feet and stood her ground. "You do not rule this nation; you simply sit on the high chair. This council should be as one voice, not your voice. Your lust for power shines through, and most everyone here has accepted it. You think you are better than everyone here, that your life means more than the eastern tribes?" Cyane's joyful features became serious, and she stopped fluttering about.

"Ephiny," Her tone had changed completely, "If you stay, you'll die. Rome will sweep through this nation, and there will be nothing left. I don't want you to die, Ephie. I want you all to live, but you are stubborn and refuse to see the reality of it. I understand; I could not imagine leaving behind the north. If Rome came knocking on our door, we would not be able to withstand that assault."

"What would you have us do? Where would you have us go? Would you have us run like cowards for the rest of our days?" Ephiny did not understand what was happening.

"I intend for us to survive. Even with all the power of the amazon nation behind us, we are not strong enough." Cyane was dangerously close to Ephiny now, her guard down, and she took that opportunity.

"Wrong!" Ephiny struck Cyane on the side of the head, bringing her down to the ground. Once she was down, Ephiny pinned her by the throat with the quarterstaff. "The odds are not in our favor, but we have courage, and nothing is stronger. Yield to me," She dug deeper and watched as Cyane started to struggle for breath, eyes wide. "Yield! Don't make me do this. It doesn't have to end this way." Cyane tapped Ephiny's hand, and she took that as submission. "What say you, sister?" She removed the quarterstaff from Cyane's throat.

"I yield to the chosen." Ephiny's face softened, and it was at that moment she realized that Cyane didn't even try. Why try when Artemis had already chosen a victor?

"By amazon law, our new high chair. Queen Ephiny of the Telaquire tribe." Queen Titinari's voice rang out, and the amazon's cheers echoed throughout the wood.

* * *

Ephiny had no intention of becoming a member of the council, but here she was. Sitting in a hut alone and preparing to address the sisters, this time as the high chair. "You wish to see me?" Ephiny looked up to see Queen Cyane in the doorway.

"Close the door and sit." Cyane did as she was told and looked everywhere else but Ephiny. "look at me?"

"I cannot."

"You threw the fight, didn't you?"

"I had no chance."

"You had every chance to beat me and would have if you tried. You threw your hits and flipped and pranced around me. I barely have a scratch." Cyane finally looked up at Ephiny, "Why?"

"I heard of your encounter in the woods. News spread and the sisters started to turn; even if I won, I would lose."

"I did not come here to take you title."

"I know, but you will be good for the council. They'll need someone like you, someone who has seen both sides." Queen Cyane walked over to Ephiny and reached out to cup her cheek. "I lost my way, and perhaps this will give me a chance to find myself again?"

"You haven't lost your way."

"I have," Cyane leaned in and kissed her lips, giving it a nibble. "Mmm, looks like we won't be having that spring festival this year. Shame, I so wished to see you dance naked under the new moon." Ephiny and Cyane had brief encounters since Ephiny first became regent. Wine had been involved and the power of the new moon, but mostly the wine. Something about Cyane brought out the old Ephiny, and she found herself bedding the high chair with little trouble.

"Stand with us, and maybe we'll have that and more?"

"When did you become so optimistic? The odds-"

"Forget the odds." Ephiny's hand cupped Cyane's face, "if the roles were reversed and your borders in danger. The eastern tribes would have come to your aid without hesitation. We would have pulled every warrior to fight alongside our northern sisters. Why can't you do the same?"

"It does not matter now. You are the high chair and can break the vote amongst the sisters. If you tell us to jump, we will jump; it's how this nation works."

"It's a stupid system that needs to change, and you can help me do that." Ephiny lifted her other hand and forced Cyane to look at her again. "Tell me why you won't stand with us. Be honest."

"I've had visions; I have seen many things. One possibility is the fall of the eastern tribes and your death, the death of Artemis' chosen." Ephiny's mouth opened, but Cyane's finger went to her lips. "I saw no reason to fight a losing battle, she would have saved you, and I would have lost anyway." Cyane pulled aways and straightened herself out, "The sisters are waiting for you in the circle. May I join you?"

"You are not the high chair, but you are still an amazon queen. I did not take your title, just your council position, so you have the right to be there and hear what I have to say." Queen Cyane lowered her head in a small bow but looked up and winked at her.

"My seat is one thing, but my title as queen would be another. I would have taken things more seriously if that were the case."

"That I know, sister, that I know."

* * *

The amazon queens gathered again, and this time it was Ephiny who stood in front of the high chair. All eyes were on her, but for once, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She didn't have that feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt strong and ready to face this head-on. "Sisters," They all went silent, "I know the odds are stacked against us, but I also know sometimes the odds tip. Our ancestors traveled from the north to all corners of the known world. Some of them had to fight for the land we now call home. We all know the history of those who came before, the hardships, the struggles, but think on this. If it were your borders, your very livelihood in danger, what would you do? Would you run at every foe that reared its head?" Ephiny lifted her sword up to the moon-filled sky, "Courage, it is our word, and it's what we stand by, but I believe it's not the only one. Love, I have a love for this nation, and that is why I will stand against Rome. Love is strength, and I have seen it and felt it, and it is just as strong as the courage in my heart. I will die with this sword in my hand if it comes to it. When I walk through the gates of eternity, I wish to be met with open arms and know I did all I could in this world. Stand with me, help defend our home, and one day we'll be able to return that favor to you. What say you, sisters?" Ephiny watched as the council stood with swords, staff, and bows raised one by one. They pledged to stand against Rome, and soon the rest of the queens did the same. "We send word to those who could not make the journey and see where they stand. Tell them of this day, the day we prepare to defend our courage against all odds."

TBC...


End file.
